To thine ownself be true
by AtypicalAlliteration
Summary: This story picks up directly after the bombshell ending to 'A Year in the Life'. Rory is pregnant, and trying to figure out what this means for her life. Lorelai is desperately trying not to give into her inner Emily. Will Rory keep the baby? Will she tell the father? Will he care? Is she another Gilmore woman doomed to live life solo, but on her own terms?
1. chapter 1

I am not now, nor have I ever been Amy Sherman Palladino.

Winter

"Mom," Rory took a deep breath preparing for the rest of her sentence," I'm pregnant."

"What the hell, kid?!" Lorelai shouted.

"Seriously? That's the way you want to start this conversation?" Rory asked.

"I'm sorry. You're right. Just a little overwhelmed. I now pronounce you man and wife and cograts you're going to be a grandma usually don't happen in the same hour. Milestone overload." Lorelai rambled in a single breath.

"Well here's your do over Gilmore. Give it another shot."

"Okay, here goes," Lorelai cleared her throat and prepared her best British accent,"Oh wonderful! I can't wait to be a grandmother. Oh and to tell Emily! Why won't that be jolly good fun… Nope, I think I'm going to stick with 'What the hell, kid'."

"Fair enough. I know you have a million questions, but if you could just narrow it down to 10 or so for now that would be great." Silent tears slid down Rory's cheeks.

"Where to start. How far along are you? Are you going to keep it? I assume you are going to keep it because otherwise why on earth would you tell me. Who's the father? Oh God, am I going to have to share every Christmas with Paul? What about your career? Where are you going to live? You can't float with a baby. I mean you can, but you have to buy those floaty wings or one of those crazy Japanese floating baby choke collar things and I'm not sure that if you do that I can claim you anymore. Can your kid call me something amazing like Princess Lorelai instead of grandma?" Lorelai paused to take a breath.

"I am going to keep the baby. I don't know how far along I am. I found out yesterday…"Rory explained.

Lorelai interrupted," You sat on this for 24 hours kiddo? What happened to the 12 hour rule for all bombshells? Et tu Brutus. So what's the plan?"

"Plan? I can't even tell the father."

"Oh, Rory…" Lorelai trailed off and pulled her sobbing daughter in for a hug," I was terrified to tell Christopher. We were 16 and he still didn't act nearly as heinous as I thought he was going to. I had nightmares."

"It's not that. Well it is, but it's not. I don't know whose kid it is." She whispered.

"Harlot!" Lorelai shrieked and pretended to push her daughter away.

"Mom! That's not funny." Rory laughed.

"Sorry, just preparing you for telling your grandmother." She laughed and pulled Rory tighter than before," Luke and I are here. No matter what. You have a home here."

"I know, but I can't stay with you guys long term. I have to figure this out on my own."

"No, you don't. I had to figure it out on my own. You have to figure out what your way looks like, but with all the help in the world." Lorelai kissed Rory's forehead.

"You're not even going to ask who the options are?" Rory pulled back and looked at her mother in disbelief.

"Do I need to get a stocking for someone?" Lorelai asked.

"No. I don't suppose you do. Not until I figure this out and tell him. Then we'll make Christmas plans." Rory chuckled.

"Then let this momma pretend her daughter hasn't been going full Chamberlin."

"His numbers are significantly higher than mine."

"Good to know. When are you going to the doctor?"

"I have an appointment Monday in Hartford. I didn't think this was something I wanted spread around Miss Patty's yet." said Rory.

"Probably for the best. Though I can't be trusted. You have to keep me from bedazzling 'world's greatest gam gam' on a sweatshirt for the next 48 hours."

"Mom!" Rory smacked her mother's shoulder.

"So," Lorelai hemmed," I don't suppose you need a getaway driver for when the doctor tells you that you are pregnant with Woody Allen's baby."

"Woody Allen? Really?"

"I don't know what you have been up to on all those sojourns to New York. Besides I heard a statistic that one in every 3 young impressionable women in New York falls prey to that quirky sob."

"I guess in the off chance that I need a getaway driver, I should take you with me… thanks mom."

"Anytime kiddo."

The pair took one last look at the town as they had known it, and stood up to a whole new world as a married woman and mother to be. There were plenty of changes headed their way, but the small world of Stars Hollow had always been a constant in their lives. Arm in arm they strolled towards Luke's in silence. Excitement and fears mixing together to create between them a stronger bond than they knew possible. Just then the first snow of the season let go and the sky filled with glittering falling flakes.

Monday

"Well, Miss Gilmore, you appear to be a healthy 7 weeks along." Dr. Shumaker advised.

"7 weeks? You're sure?" Rory asked.

"As sure as we can be. Your measurements and hormone levels are consistent with 7 weeks."

Lorelai stood silently smiling holding her daughter's hand. This was tough for both of them. Lorelai had to resist her constant feuding urges of becoming Emily and going off the deep end to avoid becoming Emily. It was stressful for Rory too. Lorelai had caught her trying to write a life plan in the middle of the night over a bowl of coco puffs and peanut butter.

"Are you ready to hear the heartbeat?" Dr. Shumaker asked.

Rory simply nodded. As the rapid thump-thump-thump echoed through the silent room, tears fell from both mother and grandmother's eyes. Rory's because of the overwhelming sense of love and fear that every new mother faces, and Lorelai's because this was a moment she had been robbed of… Mother and daughter hand in hand hearing the heart of the next generation beating strongly.

The doctor left the room to gather paperwork and literature for Rory. The pair sat in silence for thirty seconds before Rory broke down in tears.

"It's okay babe," Lorelai reassurred," her little heart is so strong! You can do this."

"No," Rory cried," I can't. I can't do this. I can barely take care of myself. I don't even have a place to live. I still can't find my underwear. I bought new ones 3 days ago and I can't find them either. I work for a small town newspaper that pays well, but won't let me write any actual news. I eat like a toddler. I had tater tots and syrup for breakfast this morning!"

"First of all, once we tell Luke, your days of maple tots are over. Between him, Suki, and Jackson you'll be eating all organic gourmet health food in no time. Secondly, I hid your underwear. I spilled coffee on the bag and burying them in the bushes in the back yard seemed easier than laundry." Lorelai wiped tears from her daughter's face," But that's not what's bothering you and we both know it. You looked like the doc punched you in the ovaries when he said 7 weeks. Why?"

"Good news: 7 weeks means you don't have to bedazzle 'Paul' on a stocking." She laughed through her tears.

"Thank God! I didn't know how I was going to make my rhinestone artwork as forgetable as Paul himself. And I was worried that any child of his we'd forget at the store anyway. So- win win… right?" she cradled Rory's head to her chest as she had done since Rory was a child.

"7 weeks ago Logan got married. I slept with Logan the day before his wedding, and I felt like utter shit about it. So I drove around the day he got married a"nd just hated myself. I wound up in Philadelphia. I spent a couple days with Jess."

"Oh kid. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me that you were having such a hard time?"

"You're telling me after how you reacted about me and Dean; I was supposed to tell you that I was sleeping with another married man?"

"He wasn't married at the time. Ror, I'm sorry that you felt so alone, but running from one bed to another just for comfort isn't the answer."

"I got that!" Rory shouted as she held up the picture of her first ultrasound.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Lorelai shouted back," I just mean you have to tell them both now. Are you ready for that?"

"No. No, I don't have to tell either of them if I don't want to. Jess is settled and happy in Philly, and Logan is married and unhappy, but that doesn't matter." Rory stood up from the exam table and began shoving her purse full of pamphlets from the wall.

"Listen. You are making a mistake if you think that forcing their hand is the way to go on this one. Huntsberger or Heir to burgers… either way they deserve to know."

"So you're saying that if the dad is Logan, a married man you love to hate- you want him sitting across from you at recitals checking his phone and making stupid lavish purchases for your grandchild?" Rory mocked.

"I know I've not always been team Logan, but if he's going to be a dad he deserves to know. Jess too."

"You mean your nephew?"

"Ew ew-ew-e-w ew-ew-ew-ew-ew ew-ew!" Lorelai hopped back and forth from foot to foot trying to shake off the disgust.

"See. It's better if I do this alone. This way I don't wreck a marriage or a life. I have to do it this way. Please, promise me you won't say anything to either of them."

Lorelai paused for what felt like a thousand years and took a deep breath before answering," No. I can't. I saw what that did to Luke, and you did too. Don't Nardini this one. I love you, but no."

She left the office, and waited in her jeep for Rory to follow, but when she emerged from the office she sat on a bench to the left of the doorway. Rory's eyes were full of tears and her face full of anger. She sobbed alone for about 10 minutes before finally approaching the jeep and climbing in.

"I explained to the doctor that I needed to know. Apparently, I can have an amnio done in a few weeks, and since Jess and Luke are related I can use Luke as a sample to find out who the father is. I don't want to rob anyone the way Luke was. I just want to live an uncomplicated life."

"Newsflash. Complicated comes in the form of a blue plus sign."

"It was digital." Rory remarked.

"Digital?"

"Yep. Pregnancy tests say 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant' now. Welcome to the future, Gilmore." Rory stared ahead blankly.

"Major advantage to being a woman of a certain age: I don't have to keep up with the newfangled pregnancy technology."

"I did read in a history book once that people in your time used to pee on sticks to find out if they were pregnant. However would a stick tell you if you were pregnant?" Rory mused.

"Well, that is quite simple. After urinating on whatever stick one could find outside, you had to perform a ritual sacrifice to the full moon and the answer would be revealed in your tea leaves like the grim in Harry Potter." Lorelai explained.

"Turn left up here." Rory guided.

"Left. Why left? Food, coffee, and Luke are all right."

"Left will take us to Grandma's. While I feel this horrible about myself I should get telling her out of the way. No way she could make me feel worse." Rory grimly chuckled.

"Oh yes, she can. That woman could make Hitler feel sorry for Poland. If we had sent her to Afghanistan she could have guilted Bin Laden out of hiding! This is a bad idea. Let's wait until you have some confidence built up, and maybe a baby to use as a shield before we tell her."

"Fine, but can we get Luke to make us grilled cheese with chips in the middle before I tell him. I really don't feel like carrots for lunch."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own GG.

"You have to see the present I bought Luke!" Lorelai came bursting through the back door arms laden with bags.

Rory stood to give her chair to one arm of packages. She grabbed her pint of ice cream just before her mother sat a large group of bags down on top of it. It had been a week since the doctor's office, and Lorelai had since convinced Rory to surprise Luke with the news he was going to be a grandpa. In fact, it was going to be a surprise for the whole town, but Rory wasn't aware of Lorelai's grander plans.

"Mom, you've gone a bit overboard in the retail therapy don't you think?" Rory laughed as she shoveled a large spoonful of birthday cake ice cream into her mouth.

"Nope. It's not every day that you get to tell the world that you are going to have your first grandchild!"

"The world? I thought we were just telling Luke."

"That went out the window with the discovery of this amazing decoration shop in Hartford. I think I bought every gray and teal decoration they had."

"Gray and Teal?" Rory asked mouth full of ice cream.

"Pink and blue are so 2012. We're going for a more modern baby announcement. Plus, these colors don't rat us out, ya see," Lorelai transitioned seamlessly from ranting to a 1920's gangster and back again,"I told Miss Patty that I'm throwing a surprise party for you to celebrate your official taking over of the paper. So she and Babbette are on board, and getting everyone you love to attend."

"I don't think this is a good idea. How do I tell everyone I don't know who's baby it is?" Rory asked while adding more canned whipped cream to her dwindling pint.

"You don't. The dad is out of the country and until you tell him you don't feel like you should name him… easy peasey. Besides no one would dare ask when Super Proud Luke goes full grandpa. Don't forget this is the town that took me in and loved me, and you. I told them I didn't know who your father was. It never mattered."

"Okay," Rory sighed," I will agree to your ridiculous party, as long as you agree to help me find a place to live here in town."

"Done. You live at Luke's old place. He suggested it days ago. I've spent all morning melting plastic to redecorate."

"Okay, second condition then. We go see grandma today. I tell her, and then we flee if need be."

"Going to be hard to flee far enough and be back in Stars Hollow by tomorrow for your party. How about a restraining order?"

"Just get in the car."

The dynamic duo spent the car ride to Nantucket singing along to Lorelai's signature mix of Spice Girl's, Frank Sinatra, and Bon Jovi. They drank chocolate malts, and ate their weight in french fries as they drove through the crisp air pretending it was still summer.

"Well, we're here. Last chance to back out." Lorelai fidgeted in her seat unable to stop reliving when she had to tell Emily that she was pregnant with Rory.

No way would she allow Emily to treat Rory as she had her. This wasn't a negotiation, and it wasn't a teen girl telling her parents that she had screwed up again. This time was different. Rory was a grown woman with a career and a support system in place. She wouldn't have to forge a path of her own. Lorelai would make certain of that. No man- no problem. Rory isn't her mother, but that doesn't mean she needs to be Emily either.

Somewhere between planning her tactical defense/retreat strategies and realizing exactly why Rory didn't want to tell the father of her baby that they were even having a baby, Lorelai found herself suddenly sitting on the deck of her mother's Nantucket home.

"Lorelai!" Emily shrieked.

"Wha… what mother?" Lorelai asked instantly pulled out of her dazed state.

"Grandmother asked if you wanted a mojito." Rory coaxed her mother back to reality.

"Oh… yeah sure."

"Oh… yeah… sure." Emily mocked as she poured Lorelai a drink.

"So grandma, I wanted to see you today because I have something hard to tell you."

"Oh no!" Emily laughed," When your mother started talks that way it was always 'I have an infected piercing' or 'I'm pregnant'!"

"Well, hold your horses Will Rogers." Lorelai snorted.

"Grandma, I am pregnant." Rory stated.

Emily laughed," That's not funny!"

"Mom…" Lorelai sighed.

Rory excused herself from the table and fled into the house; tears streaming down her cheeks. Lorelai could feel the red creeping up her neck and onto her face. Emily looked confused.

"I thought she was joking! I didn't mean to upset her." Emily explained.

"Yeah right. This is why I told her we shouldn't do this. You acted worse when I told you, but seriously what is wrong with you? Did you forget to take your pills or something this morning?" Lorelai yelled at her mother while throwing her napkin to the ground.

"You will not speak to me that way! I didn't mean to hurt her. I am thrilled that Rory wanted to tell me. I want nothing more than to make up for the time I lost with you and now I can! I can be the grandmother I should have been the first time. YOU WON'T TAKE THIS FROM ME!"

Lorelai was taken aback," I didn't take anything from you the first time. You gave it away. Don't give it away this time, mom."

Emily rose from her seat and walked into her beach home. She found Rory sitting in the window seat crying, and texting furiously.

"Rory," Emily called and took a seat next to her grand daughter.

Rory looked up at her grandmother and instantly Emily was transported back to a time she had lost. Instead of seeing a grown woman of 32, Emily saw the grand daughter she had missed. In her place sat a 3 year old Rory crying over a skinned knee. This…this is what I would be missing-she thought.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen…" Rory sobbed," I didn't mean to -mean to disappoint you."

"Oh sweetie," Emily squeezed her grand daughter's hand," you could never disappoint me. I laughed because it just didn't seem like it was possible."

"Because I'm supposed to be perfect." She began sobbing again.

" No sweetie because to my knowledge you weren't seeing anyone other than that dreadfully boring Paul, and according to the incessant emails he sent me he's not able to have children."

"What? Paul emailed you?" Rory laughed wiping her nose with the back of her sweater sleeve.

"Here," Emily handed over a hanky," Paul emailed me 3 times a week when you were dating, and once a week since you split up. He says he doesn't want to lose my great council."

"You… council Paul?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Of course not! I haven't even replied to one of his inane self indulgent excuses for emails. He's truly a bore. However did you manage to put up with him for so long?!" Emily complained.

"He was such a nice bore though. He left me alone. It's all I really asked of him."

"But he's not the father?" she asked.

"No. He's not. I don't really know who the father is. Still not disappointed with me?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret. The night before I married your grandfather, I had a fling with a man I had dated some years before. It meant nothing- I loved your grandfather, but it was my chance to sow the last of my wild oats. When I became pregnant with your mother I lived in fear that I had created a life with Arnold Windmere. Thankfully the timing was off, but it took a very judgmental doctor many visits to convince me of such."

"Grandma!" Rory scolded," I can't believe it. You were a wild one."

"Were? I am a wild one! Where do you think your mother got it from?"

"So why did you treat her so poorly when she got pregnant?" Rory asked.

"In truth- she was 16, and I was scared. It made all those horrible memories flood back all at once. We had built a prim and proper life as the Gilmores. I just kept imagining it all melting away. I regret the time I lost with both of you."

"So why don't you tell mom that? It would mean the world to her."

"Your mother became the amazing woman she is today to spite me. She was a stubborn child. I'd say do your homework, and she would hear watch happy days. When I said that she was irresponsible and should get married; she ran away and started a wonderful life. If I told her now she'd just do the opposite and you'd end up with a tattooed grandma for that little one." Emily mused.

"We're having a party tomorrow in Stars Hollow to tell all of my friends. Would you like to come?"

"I think your mother will have more fun if I'm not there."

"I won't though. Please come. Mom will be happy you're there too. I know it."

Emily cupped the face of her beautiful grand daughter," Such a beautiful and truly awful liar, but I'll be there."

"Mom! You're out of mojitos!" Lorelai skipped into the room.

"Lorelai that pitcher was full!"

"POINT ME TO YER FINEST RUM, MATEY!" Lorelai bellowed in an awful pirate accent.

"Lorelai! You're pirate accent is terrible. Point yourself to the rum. You have two hands!" Emily chastised.

"Fun fact: the so called pirate accent was created by Robert Newton in 1950. Before then no one actually spoke like that." Rory spewed knowledge to try to break the tension between the two women.

"No need to facto-spew kid." Lorelai advised as she kissed the top of Rory's head.

"So mom got angry, but she's over it. Grandma, you didn't get angry at all. This really didn't go how I saw it going." Rory chuckled.

"What can I say. We Gilmore women are an enigma, wrapped in a mystery, covered in peanut butter and powdered sugar."

"So we're the puppy chow of women?" Rory asked.

"Oh no! I'm not dog food. You speak for yourself Lorelai!" Emily argued.

"Grandma, puppy chow isn't dog food. It's a sweet treat." Rory strained to explain," It's cereal, peanut butter, and chocolate all rolled in powdered sugar."

"It sounds awful." Emily whined.

"Looks like the menu is set for tomorrow then!" Lorelai grinned from ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd love to hear your thoughts and predictions. I will try to respond to all comments.

"Go on with it, doll. What's yer big news?" Babette yelled above the crowd gathered inside of Miss Patty's studio.

"Yeah, honey, tell us your news!" Miss Patty joined in the nagging.

Rory surveyed the crowd. So many of the people she loved were there. Luke was in a corner trying desperately to block out Taylor's railroading for an official town crier. Zach was running around chasing his twins while a just showing Lane was being force fed kimchi by Mrs. Kim- who would no doubt be holding a prayer circle later that evening for Rory.

Rory spotted Suki and Jackson, and made a beeline for the pair. Jackson was always good at blocking off everyone when they got overly 'huggy' and Rory was sure that she could hide behind him. When she had secured her spot between Jackson and the door, Rory waved at her mother and gave her the go ahead.

"Friends and family… Just family. Stars Hollow has been my home for 32 years. You have loved me and my daughter unconditionally and I can't wait to share the next big adventure in our lives with you. Luke was still looking oblivious as Lorelai began her speech.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Rory's from behind. Instinct said to panic, but the faint smell of Chanel and the ocean let her know that Emily had made it to the party and was standing by her side. Now she was truly ready.

"…and as you can see by the look on his face- even uke doesn't know the exciting news." Lorelai continued.

"Do I hear wedding bells?!" Miss Patty hinted.

"Oh… Rory! You're not leaving us again so soon, are ya dollface? Some big political scanda in Timbuktu taking our kid away again!" Babette yelled and clutched her chest.

"No Babette. As I was saying, we have all been so grateful to call Stars…"

Just then out of the corner of her eye Rory caught him. Jess was standing in Miss Patty's studio and was looking for her. She tried motioning to her mother to stop the announcement immediately, but the crowd was too packed in, and no one could stop Lorelai once a speech began. So Rory did the next best thing- she ran to Jess.

"Jess! What are you doing here?" She yelled above the din.

"Luke called. Said you were making an announcement. I figured if you were going to announce your book I should be here to celebrate with you." He said barely taking his eyes off Lorelai and the rolled up banner behind her.

"Let's go outside."

"No way. You're not going to miss this." Jess pulled Rory in and held her waist to his own.

"… So without further ado…" Lorelai was wrapping up.

"Please, Jess… let's go outside." Rory begged.

"No!" he laughed.

"…Luke pull that cord!" Lorelai yelled.

Suddenly the air was filled with falling gray and turquoise balloons with gold glitter and confetti. A large banner unrolled behind Luke and Lorelai on stage that said 'Rory is pregnant!' and the crowd erupted… except for Jess.

Jess stood there in bewildered shock. His grip from Rory's waist went slack and he was suddenly pushed out of the way by a crowd of people trying to congratulate and hug Rory. Minutes passed like hours as she tried to spy him in the crowd. Rory could only catch brief glimpses of the people she loved.

She caught her mother giving an overjoyed Luke a baby sized Luke's diner hat as tears flowed freely down his face. Her grandmother trying to organize people into some sort of line to congratulate her. Suki and Lane jumping up and down already planning a baby shower.

When Rory finally found Jess amongst the chaos he was sitting on a chair head in his hands. He was clearly having an internal argument with himself, and was losing. Rory pushed through the crowd saying she needed air. When she finally reached him she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jess," she said as he shrugged off her embrace," Can we talk outside?"

Without saying a word he rose. His face was pale, and his eyes were bloodshot. He hadn't looked so tired or so old ten minutes ago. The two walked out of the deafening building and over to the gazebo. The two sat in silence for a whole minute; Jess' hand on Rory's leg and Rory's head on his shoulder.

"You should have told me." Was the sentence that cut through the burning silence.

"I couldn't. I…"

"Let me guess. You're not 4 months along are you? Closer to what… 2?" Jess had clearly done the math already.

"I didn't want to tell you about something that might not be your problem." She explained.

"Problem…" he chuckled," man this kid is going to have it rough if you already think she's a problem."

"I just didn't want to freak you out." Rory sniffled, tears threatening to fall.

Jess pulled away from her, and stared into her eyes," I'm not 17 anymore! I deserve to know if I'm going to be a father, Ror."

"And when I know I planned on telling you."

"But you had this crazy ass party to tell everyone else that you're pregnant?" he accused.

"This was mom's idea. It's for Luke. I couldn't say no. Anyway, am I not allowed to celebrate something big in my life." The tears that had been building started flowing freely.

Jess held her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He wanted to stay mad. He deserved to stay angry with her, but he couldnt. Rory had been it for him since day one.

Jess leaned in and kissed Rory softly on the lips. He pulled her in close to him and their kiss deepened. Rory felt crazy for falling into his arms like this, but as crazy as it felt- it felt good too.

"Whoa there fella," Rory pushed Jess back," this isn't a good idea."

"It's a great idea Gilmore." Jess said pushing his fingers through her hair and pulling Rory back in kissing her neck.

"Jess!" Rory pushed him back again," We can't do this here. I don't want Luke to get the wrong idea. If he sees us like this he's going to assume the baby is yours."

"It could be mine." Suddenly the mood shifted and Jess was very serious," I could be a good father, Ror. I would be better than my old man. I would be good to you. I swear."

"Jess," Rory wasn't sure what to say," Let's take this one step at a time. You may feel very differently in a few weeks."

"Why? I've felt this way about you since we were kids."

"Jess, you don't know how you would feel if this baby turns out to be Logan's."

"Give me a chance, Ror… please?"

"I'm moving into Luke's old apartment tomorrow. You staying with mom and Luke for a while?" she asked.

"I have to head back to Philly Sunday. You think you can put up with me for a couple of days?" Jess smiled that half cocked smile that made her weak in the knees.

"I think we'll manage, but you have to take it easy on me. I'm pretty out of sorts these days."

"I hear from Liz that growing a human is pretty tough work."

Sunday came too quickly for Rory. She had gotten to spend a beautiful weekend with Jess, and was almost able to forget the mess her life was in right now. But as it always was with life Monday was here and the real world called.

This morning she was going into the Gazette to see about cleaning up the office. It turned out that they had spent so long doing without that she had enough money in the budget to completely renovate the office. She had hired Lane to help clean out the office, and gave the other employees the week off. Truth be told she would be surprised if they came back at all.

"I don't think we gave this much thought," Lane said as they finished packing the last box," Two pregnant women aren't carrying all of these boxes."

"We just got done early. I hired a few teenagers to come load and unload the boxes into storage after school." Rory took a seat on one of the larger boxes.

"Speaking of pregnant. How are you?" Lane asked.

"I'm good… I think." Rory shifted on her box perch.

"I saw you spent most of this weekend with Jess. Is he the lucky guy?" Lane took a long sip of her water.

"Lane," Rory braced for impact," I don't know. It could be Jess, or it could be Logan."

"Huntzberger? You could have a tiny media mogul growing in your uterus?" she laughed.

"It's not funny," Rory said throwing a paper wad at Lane," I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing you can do really. That bell was rung a few weeks ago." Lane rolled her eyes as she dusted off her jeans.

"Not that." Rory laughed.

"What could be more troubling than who's yer daddy?" Lane joked.

"Well one potential daddy wants to start dating again, and the other is MIA. I can't get Logan to return my calls or texts. I thought for sure he'd be back from his honeymoon by now, but he seems to be still unreachable. I'm afraid I'm going to have to go to into enemy territory to make contact."

"If you're going to London you're going to have to travel soon. You won't be able to in a few months."

"Not London- Paris. Odette insisted on continuing to live in Paris after they married."

"Going to Paris, where the heiress literally owns half the town. I was unaware this was a kamikaze mission." Lane's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"If he's the dad, I can't not tell him. Mom was pretty clear about disowning me if I pull an Anna Nardini."

"That's April's mom right?" Rory nodded to answer Lane," Yeah I gotta agree with Lorelai on this one."

"I know she's right, but I don't know that I want Logan to know if he's the dad. He'll feel obligated to me, and that's the last thing I want from anyone."

"So that's why you're so iffy about Jess, huh?" Lane questioned her oldest friend while sidling up to her at her desktop perch.

"I just don't want to be anyone's burden."

"Get over it!" Lane yelled to the heavens.

"What?" Rory was taken aback.

"I've been married to Zack forever. I love him, he loves me, but still there are days when I'm his obligation. He made a promise to be with me. That's just life. I guarantee last 4th of July when the twins 'accidentally' set his favorite guitar on fire and then it caught ALL of the fireworks on fire and exploded- Zack wanted to run away. Instead he woke up July 5th, got on ebay, and started over."

"They blew up his guitar?" Rory was shocked.

"Yep. The only thing left was his favorite pick. Better men have left over less. But Zack stayed. He stayed because he said he would, and that's okay. Marriage… family- it isn't all rainbows and butterflies. It's work and obligation mixed with joy and love."

"Wow. I don't think I've ever heard anyone talk about it that way."

"Because we all bought into the lie of 'happily ever after'. It's bullshit. I'm mostly happy ever after and it's more than I could have dreamed of." Lane leaned her shoulder into Rory.

"Okay, okay, okay…" Rory conceeded," I'll try to get in touch with Robert or Finn and see if they can send Logan my way. Sound good?"

"Sounds right. What sounds good is coffee icecream." Lane ribbed.

"Don't say coffee. Don't even think it. We can't have coffee or coffee ice cream." Rory whined.

"Ah young pregnant grasshopper," Lane's Mr. Miagi was horrible," The ice cream parlor makes decalf coffee toffee icecream specifically for us preggos!"

"Lead the way sensei!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Robert," Rory had finally found a working number for one of Logan's friends," I'm trying to get in touch with Logan… Where are you? What's that noise?"

"I'm in Ibiza… on a yacht. What did you say? WOULD EVERYONE QUITE THE FUCK DOWN?!" Robert yelled and silence pervaded the background," Now what was it you were saying?"

"I said I'm looking to get in touch with Logan. He's not answering my texts. I don't want to interrupt his honeymoon or whatever he's doing, but I need to speak with him sooner rather than later."

"You haven't talked to Logan? Seriously?" Robert let out a loud belly laugh," Tell you what. Let me see if I can get ahold of him. I'll get back to you in a couple of days. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure. I'm staying at the apartment above Luke's in Stars Hollow. If he can't reach me on my phone he can reach me there. He has the number."

As they disconnected, Rory heard Robert yell for Finn. Those two remained inseparable even after their pledge to grow up. It was Logan who followed through. Odette had been his concession to his father's demands. She was everything the Huntzberger's valued most. She was wealthy, beautiful, powerful, and above all she worshipped Mitchum.

2 days later…

Lorelai had done a good job redecorating Luke's place so that it could be Rory's place, but there were definitely things that needed changing. The 3 bedroom apartment would need to become a home for Rory and a baby if she didn't find something more permanent soon. The Gazette wasn't paying much, and wouldn't until the a new owner was found. It had a decent subscribership, but print is dying and those that still believe in it are few and far between.

Rory had considered buying the paper herself and bringing it into the 21st century, but the asking cost would no doubt be out of her price range. Rory tried to live within her own means, and leave her generous trust funds alone. Though the temptation of the Stars Hollow Gazette was almost too much to bear.

The last of Rory's boxes had arrived at Luke's place that morning. Hoping to find her lost underwear, she tore into the boxes as soon as the delivery boys left. 12 boxes later and no sign of her missing panties, Rory finally broke for a quick lunch and a nap.

"Hello love," whispered the voice of a British male.

"Hmmm…" Rory had slept through the day and it was now 1 in the morning,"AHHHHHH!" She had realized there was someone in her bed.

Robert put his hand over her screaming mouth," Relax, babe, it's just me and Finn. Here with you. Together again! Huzzah!"

"Yeah love, if you're going to be screaming in bed with me I would prefer nipple clamps to be involved… my nipples not yours."

Rory sat upright in bed, keenly aware that she was only wearing an oversized t shirt," What are you guys doing here, and how did you get in?"

"They've yet to make a lock that cannot be picked or kicked by yours truly." Finn jumped up from the bed and fell into a deep bow.

"Picked or kicked, which one happened?"

"Your door was unlocked." Robert beamed.

"You still haven't said what you are doing here. Weren't you in Ibiza when I called?" Rory asked again.

"Ibiza was soooo 2 days ago. Where are you cocktail supplies?" Finn moaned.

"Not really in a cocktail place right now." Rory advised," Robert I didn't call you guys here. I called to get ahold of Logan. Is he not talking to you either?"

"To be honest, Gilmore, we thought he was with you." Robert chuckled.

"Why would he be with me? He should be with Odette."

"You don't read the tabloids do you, my love?" Finn kissed up Rory's arm.

"Quit," she chastised; pulling her arm away from his grip," What's going on?"

"Maybe you should tell us." Robert argued," When we all left Logan on his wedding day he was fine. Said he got a text from you and would be ready after he called you back. He never showed up at the altar."

"I didn't text him. I haven't had any contact with him since the tango club."

"Really?" Finn smiled," Robert, chum, won't you go downstairs to that one beautiful place in this town where one can get reception and let Logan's sister know that we're hot on his trail."

"I…" Finn cut her off

"Love we both know you saw Heir Huntzberger the night before his wedding, and from the looks of this," he held up a copy of what to expect," you took home a souvenir." He tried to rub her belly.

Rory grabbed the book from his hands," Stop! It's not funny!"

"Not a Huntzberger baby? Maybe that bloke you used to run around with. What was his name? Bean?"

"Dean is married. I don't want to talk about this. Finn, I just need to find Logan."

"Sweetheart," he kissed her cheek," I'm not judging. I just don't know what state we're going to find him in. A hurt Logan is like an injured animal… tends to bite. I won't let him so much as nip you." Finn kissed the tip of her nose.

Rory swatted at her nose with both hands. Finn had always been loving toward her, but it was in the last few years that their friendship really developed. Finn had not been a fan of Logan giving into Mitchum's demands to settle down with Odette. They came at the expense of Rory and Logan's relationship. She walked away head held high, but only Finn knew she spent the following 2 weeks in bed watching Duck Soup on repeat and eating takeout. He knew because he was there the whole 2 weeks. They had been close ever since.

"Let's go." Rory grabbed her bag and keys and they were out the door.

2 days later…

"Was the convertible necessary?" she asked.

"Says the woman with her toes catching the warm Mexican breeze." Finn joked.

Finn had failed to tell Rory that, though he knew where Logan was that it would require her passport. They had taken Finn's father's jet to the Caymans and were now driving the coast in a convertible from the 60's. She had no idea that Logan had a house down here, but it didn't surprise her either.

When they finally pulled up at what Finn affectionately called Logan's 'bungalow' she was in awe. The 3 story beach house completed the picturesque scene before her eyes. It was almost too beautiful. The house was old, but well cared for, and the thick vines that climbed it's walls only added to the plantation style home's beauty.

"Stay here, love. I'll go check to see what state he's in." Finn warned.

"That's a no go. I've seen him at his worst. I need to see what's going on with him."

Finn grabbed their bags, and followed Rory to the front door. They were met by a house keeper that looked exhausted. That should have been their warning. She showed them to a large room on the second floor.

"Mista Huntzberger," the heavily accented woman said," You have guests."

The room smelled of stale cigars and liquor. There were clothes, trash, and various pieces of debris scattered everywhere. At the center of the hurricane of mess was a large bed filled with Logan and various women.

"Ughh, Bimini!" Logan bellowed from his pillowed fort as he chucked an empty liquor bottle from below his pillow," Whoever it is tell them to go away!"

"No can do mate, get up." Finn kicked at the bed.

"Finn! My man! What are you doing …" just then Logan locked eyes across the room with Rory who had stayed pressed against the door jam," Ace, why are you here?"

"I could ask those two in bed with you the same thing. Shouldn't you be married and living in Paris by now?" she was disgusted and could barely look towards the bed.

"Ah… this is Camilla, and this one is … hell I don't know. It's not like you were here Ace."

"Just get the fuck out of bed, and send the whores on their way. We'll be on the balcony." Finn snapped.

Bimini brought drinks and snacks to them on the balcony while they waited in the tropical breeze. She was kind, and looked like she hadn't seen kindness in weeks. Rory felt desperately sorry for her.

"Bimini," rory asked," how long has he been like this?"

"Women in and out every night. Some are tourists, most I know come from the red light district. He drink all day and all night. Hardly eat a thing. He's been like this for a month or more." She sighed.

"Thank you for being so candid." Rory said.

"I figure you are here. He's had no visits, no calls, and no restraint. I think you are the breath of fresh air he needs."

Bimini left them on the balcony as Logan made his grand appearance. He looked like he had been on a week long bender; mussed hair, open robe and boxers were all he could manage before making his way to the deck.

"So what brings the two of you to the Caymans?" Logan shouted emphatically.

"Sit down mate. We came to talk."

"We? Does that mean that Rory has decided to finally requite your puppy love?" Logan mocked.

"Shut. Up." Finn stood to his feet ready to fight.

Logan rose to his feet as well. The two were locked in a death stare for seconds that seemed like hours when Rory finally got between the two. Finn immediately backed away, but Logan pushed against Rory making her fall back several steps in his pursuit of Finn.

"Frack off mate! Sit down!" Finn yelled.

"Fuck yourself!" Logan yelled back, knocking Rory from her feet.

"Damn it, man!" Finn dropped to Rory's side.

"Oh fuck off. Rory shouldn't have gotten between us. What's the big deal she's not made of glass?!" Logan downed his drink in one gulp before plopping into the closest chair.

"I'm fine." Rory said just above a whisper.

"Are you sure," Finn asked.

"She's not a doll! Why are you being such a pussy?" Logan drunkenly ranted.

"She's pregnant you wanker!" Finn prayed for his words to magically return to his mouth, but it was too late.

Logan was suddenly sober as a judge. Finn helped Rory to her feet and then to a chair. She shooed him off, and wanted more than anything to have just text Logan one more time than coming on this horrible trip.

"Finn,"

"Yeah," a guilty Finn whispered.

"Go."

Finn left the deck with his tail tucked between his legs. Rory and Logan stared at eachother across the table in silence. Suddenly the silence was interrupted.

"Logan," one of the girls from his bed interrupted," can you call us a car or something? And we need to settle up." She trailed off at the end.

"Seriously?!" Rory scoffed," You didn't even pay your whores before coming out here?"

Without looking the young girl's direction Logan answered," The money is with the maid. Get your own damned ride."

The prostitute left without another word and they found themselves back in weighted silence. Logan poured himself another drink, but just sat back swirling it and staring at Rory.

"I'm not married." Logan mumbled.

"I got that. I'm pregnant. It might be yours."

"Might… now who's the whore?" Logan took a long slow sip of his drink.

Rory took his words like a knife to the chest," Why aren't you married?" she managed to choke out.

"I spent the night before my wedding with the only woman I have every truly loved, but didn't want me enough to fight for me. I remember getting up the next day and thinking 'Wow. I'll never be happy again.' Not like I was that night."

"I fought for you. You were the one who couldn't see his way past a trust fund long enough to live his own life. You left me. Not the other way around. You called me that night. I didn't just show up."

"I called you to save me, and you left before the sun came up. You didn't even say goodbye."

"I left a note. It was the best I could do. You were marrying someone else." Rory fought back against his allegations.

"A note!" he laughed haughtily," I left my soul with you and you left a note. You didn't even answer my messages."

"I was heartbroken. I didn't want to talk." She said barely above a mumble.

"I know. I followed you."

"You what?" she asked.

"I decided just before you left that I couldn't do it. I couldn't marry Odette. So I followed you when you left. I followed you until we were just about an hour outside of Philly. That's when I realized where you were going. How was Jess? Baby daddy contender number two?" Logan accused.

"That's not fair."

"Neither is sharing the woman you love with her high school fling." Logan broke his glass in his hand and didn't flinch.

"I don't think I can do this," Rory said getting up from her chair," I just thought you should know. You have my number. Send me your new number and I'll let you know how this turns out."

She pushed past him quickly and made her way down the stairs taking two steps at at time. Logan chased after her.

"Ace," he yelled after her," I'm sorry."

Rory shut the car door just as Logan made it to the porch of his home. They stared at each other; Rory challenging him and Logan's eyes pleading with her to stay.

"Ace," he tried again," Please, Rory, stop and talk to me."

"Your call," Finn asked her.

"Drive." She whispered.

The convertible roared to life and they tore off down the gravel road that led away from the Huntzberger home. Rory stuck her feet back out the window area of the car and let her toes catch the tropical breeze once more, but this time the feeling was like nothing she had felt before.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long. I got mono. Felt like dying not typing. Thanks for sticking with me.

The convertible roared to life and they tore off down the gravel road that led away from the Huntzberger home. Rory stuck her feet back out the window area of the car and let her toes catch the tropical breeze once more, but this time the feeling was like nothing she had felt before.

If this was what apathy felt like, she thought; she should have given up hope for Logan ages ago. The warm breeze whipping past her toes was like a gentle massage lulling her to sleep. The truth was it didn't take much to lull her to sleep these days. Growing a human was harder on her body than she had realized it would be.

"Wake up. You have to see this." Finn gently rocked against her shoulder.

Rory woke to find herself in a bed she didn't recognize; curled up with her head in the lap of Finn. He was so excited and pointing out the window like a small child on Christmas morning.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"Look!" he shouted hoisting her over his lap and towards the window.

Outside the jet's window she saw a beautiful sunrise crowned with a rainbow. The warm glow from the morning sun flooded Finn's face. He looked as young and carefree as he had sounded moments ago.

"You Brits never cease to amaze me." She laughed sliding herself off of the bed to stretch.

"I'm not a Brit." Now it was his turn to chuckle.

"Of course you are. You were raised in London, went to Eaton, and I've met your father before he passed away. He was a Londoner through and through."

"My mum was an Aussie. She raised me alone until I was 10. She was a teacher, and we lived in Kuranda." Finn's eyes drifted off and a warm smile crossed his face. It was obvious that he was lost in a fond memory.

"So how did she meet your dad?" Rory covered his hand with hers and pulled him back to the present.

He chuckled," The worst vacation of my life. We saved and saved for a trip to England so we could see Buckingham palace. Mum always fancied herself a princess in her own right, and she saved so that we could have a whole summer holiday."

"So you were 10 and got to go on such an amazing adventure! How could that have been so bad?"

"The night before we went to Buckingham she met Gregory in a pub. She got soused, he got what he wanted, and 6 weeks later I found out I was going to be a brother by the man who had spent our holiday banging my mum and beating me."

"Your mom let him hit you?" she squeezed his hand.

"She didn't know. I didn't want to ruin her fun. She spent all she had on me and my happiness. It was her turn."

"I'm so sorry, Finn."

"Better me than her. She had a rough pregnancy. She was sick all the time. He blamed me. Said I was a spiteful child and that's what was making her sick."

"What?!" Rory was appalled.

"I didn't handle leaving home well. We never went back you know. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my friends. The first few months I was angry… angrier than I should have been. I hated everything, everyone, including her. I got kicked out of 2 prep schools."

"Wow. Must have been hard."

"Yeah," he said wiping a single tear from his cheek," I should have taken it easier on her."

"I meant for you. Losing everything you know and love. Getting stuck with an abusive step father who valued money and station more than his new son. I can't imagine how hard that would be for a little boy. All of that and then to lose your mom."

"How did you know she died?"

"I just guessed. No one talks about someone quite that way unless they have passed away. How did it happen?"

"It was when she had Charlotte. Char came home okay… she didn't."

"Finn… I'm so"

He interrupted," We'll be back home soon. You should really get some rest."

Noticing the abrupt change in mood and topic she didn't press," I think the hours I've already been asleep will be enough. I do have a favor to ask though."

"I already whisked you off on a Bahamian getaway. What more could you ask?" he joked.

"You're right. Nevermind."

"I'm only joshin'. What is it that I can do for you, love? Anything. You just name it." Finn knelt at her feet.

"I need a friend." She stated so bluntly.

"I hardly call that a favor, love. I thought we were already friends."

"No I mean… I need someone to just be just my friend. All of my friends are either team Logan or team Jess. Jess gave me a sample so I could find out who the baby belongs to. I find out next few weeks, and I don't know what I would do either way. I need someone to be team Rory. I know it's not fair and I know it's not right with you being one of Logan's closest friends, but"

"But nothing. I'm yours. I, Finnius Finnegan, not my real name, swear my allegiance to Team Rory. Whatever you need I'm at your disposal. My only request is that I crash on your couch. After all our debauchery I don't believe the lovely Lorelai will be welcoming me at either of her fine establishments."

"Probably not. Though can you blame her? You stole the koi from her pond."

"The word is liberated, and it's exactly why I need your couch."

"If it buys your loyalty on the baby front I guess it's a cheap price."

Three weeks later…

"Rummy!" Lane yelled as she smacked her cards down on the table in front of Finn.

"Cheat!" he yelled back as Rory came through the front door arms full of grocery bags.

"Finn," she whimpered from behind the paper bags.

"Here, love, let me get those." He sashayed the bags over to the kitchen table and began to go through them," let us see what the great Luke has sent for us to dine on this week."

"Not Luke, Sookie." She answered as she bolted for the bathroom.

"God bless that woman! Look Lane, meat pies!"

"Rory, I have to go. I've been hiding from my children for hours- because you were coming home. You are a couple hours late. I entertained your man-child. I have to go home and stop whatever nuclear holocaust/evil villain plan my boys have cooked up."

"Tell Zach I said hi." She yelled back from a cracked bathroom door.

Rory emerged from the bathroom fresh faced, and freshly pajama-ed. She bounced around to the stereo and began dancing around to the music. Rory grabbed Finn and shook him by his arms to the bass of her stereo.

"It came." Finn grimly interrupted.

"I know. The shipment of laptops showed up today. I don't know who this new owner is, but she's amazing! I'm getting to turn the gazette into an amazing online magazine while still keeping the traditional gazette local."

"That's great, but that's not what I'm talking about." He held a menacing envelope out in between the two of them.

"Oh…" Rory took a deep breath.

She grabbed the envelope and tap-tap-tapped it against the table in front of her securing it's contents to one side before she ripped the end of the envelope off. She blew a puff of air into the envelope and began removing it's contents before she froze and forced the parcel toward Finn.

"You do it." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded.

Finn's hands were shaking as he pulled the DNA analysis report from it's cave. He and Rory had grown closer in the last week than they had over their years of friendship. He didn't want to hurt her. After discussing the possibilities each night until the early morning hours for the last few weeks, he knew either way would cause damage, but there was definitely a result that could hurt more. Neither potential father had even bothered to show up, but both were an overbearing presence in her life.

Jess took to sending Rory books. Books about babies, books to read to babies, and books about running a business. He sent her letters about his family life growing up, and his medical history 'just in case'. He also left her drunken voicemails accusing her of 'doing this to him' on purpose. Logan took a different play out of a similar book. Plenty of gifts. Lavish bouquets of flowers, jewelry, even a family car. Logan left her voicemail full of a mix of marriage proposals and angry outbursts.

They weren't the only ones harassing Rory these days. Babbette and the pro Loganers swung by the newspaper daily to remind her about all the things in life that Logan could give a baby that Jess couldn't. Miss Patty, Lane, and the Jess brigade were forcing Rory down memory lane every other waking moment that she wasn't at home. So except for late night discussions that Rory initiated, they didn't talk about Logan or Jess. It wasn't worth the pain it caused her. Besides the conversations had become so frequent that Finn hadn't slept alone except for nights that he flew back to New York to handle business.

"I didn't think it would take so long after Jess provided a sample. I guess Logan pitched in his 2 cents of DNA and started the process all over again." Rory shifted from foot to foot.

"I'm just glad you didn't go for that grotesque needle the doctor was pushing. It looked like something to jump start Frankenstein's monster not treat an itty bitty baby." Finn laughed uncomfortably.

"So… what does it say?"

"It says that with at 99.92% likelihood Jess is the father of your little one."

Rory fell to her knees. Her face was in her hands and she was hyperventilating. It wasn't the answer she had wanted. Writing off Logan would have been so much easier. She could have cited his reckless behavior or alcoholism. With Jess it would be the whole of Stars Hollow wanting answers. Even the pro-Logan squad would want answers too if Rory didn't fulfill the town fairytale.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm not leaving. If you want I can tell Logan, but you- you have to tell Jess, and before you tell anyone else. It's only fair."

"I know," she sobbed," I was just so sure. We only had sex once… once."

"I don't mean to sound like your sex-ed professor, but that's all it takes."

"Shut up!" She laughed and smacked him knocking him from a crouch to the floor.

"Oh that's it!" Finn jumped to his feet and looked like he was going to wrestle a bear.

He ran at her and picked her up carrying her to the couch where he began mercilessly tickling her. Rory squirmed, and laughed, and screamed while she tried fighting back.

"Thank you." She said breathlessly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"No problem. I'll tickle you until you wet yourself daily if you like."

"No. Thank you for being here. I'll tell Logan though. No reason he should hate you too."

"Huntzberger isn't going to hate you… he isn't capable."

"I don't know. He left his fiance for me, and now I'm having someone else's baby."

"And then instead of coming to you he shacked up with the lot of random whores and prostitutes that the Bahamian isles had to offer." Finn reminded her.

"Touche. I don't think I want to be with Logan anyway."

"So Jess then?"

"No… yes… I don't know how I feel. I feel… hungry and pregnant. I'm prepared to raise this little guy alone though."

"Guy? Is that what the doctor said?" Finn asked.

"No. Just a guess. Why?"

"The report has the sex on there too."

"Hide it! Burn it! I don't want to know. I promised Sookie that I would let her throw one of those ridiculous gender parties. You sir are now keeper of the gender. Don't screw it up."

"I swear I will kill all who try to worm the information out of me." He declared.

"Maybe just refuse to tell them. I think that will be enough."

"So when are you going to tell Jess?"

"He's coming into town tomorrow to discuss the deal his house is offering on my book. I guess I can tell him then?"

"Seems dangerous mixings, Rory." Finn cautioned.

"I know. I have offers from Coffee House, Haymarket, and Graywolf too. They all loved the excerpt that I published on the website."

"I told you they would. Who wouldn't love a story about you ggallivanting across Europe chasing Italian tail with your grandmother." Finn waggled his eyebrows at Rory.

"Not funny. You know that's not what happened. At least you would if you read any of my book." She chided.

"… and with that I knew Emily was more like Lorelai than she cared to admit, and I like her. It was the legacy of the Gilmore girls to love deeply, and recklessly. Emily her latin lover, Lorelai her hometown hero, and I the high school sweetheart I had left behind." Finn quoted her book.

"That's not from the excerpt." She was shocked.

"No it's not."

"You read my entire book?"

"Well, love, I've been here 3 weeks now with not so much as a drop of brandy in the house."

"I'm pregnant." She reminded.

"You sell yourself short, Rory. You are so much more than that."

The air around them was thick. Rory knew that Finn was a good man, but she never would have guessed he was so caring. It was clear now that he had stayed because he was more than a caring friend. Finn began to lean in close and brushed the hair out of her face. Rory hadn't felt this way in a very long time.

"Wait…" she stopped him.

"You're right. We can't do this… can we?" he asked.

"No, we can't. I…"

"… have to tell Logan and Jess first." He finished her sentence.

"No. I'm pregnant, Finn. It's just too much all at once. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you being here for me, but I just can't do this right now. And you… you deserve to not be stuck with a single mom and her kid."

Finn looked defeated momentarily before putting on his rakish smile back across his face," You're right, doll. Tell you what, I'll just crash one more night on your couch, and help you prepare for this telling the boys thing. Then, I'll be on my way and you can go back to living your life."

"You don't have to go, and the couch is lumpy. You can still have your side of the bed and your drool covered pillow."

"I'll take the pillow… and the couch."

Later that night…

"Finn," Rory called from her bed as she did every night.

She needed to talk about what was going to happen; what could happen. She waited in the darkness for what felt like hours for him to slide into bed beside her as he did each night, but he never came.

Rory slid out of her own warm cocoon of blankets and made her way into the living room. There was Finn in all his glory curled up on her lumpy couch eyes closed tight and pretending to sleep.

"Finn," she whispered.

He snorted and pretended to snore.

"Fine," she argued," have it your way. I'm going back to my warm, comfortable bed. Enjoy the couch."


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came too soon. Rory wasn't prepared for this day anymore than she was 3 weeks ago. The one thing she had hoped to count on was Finn and her high carb pancake breakfast to pick her up, but she'd have to settle for just the pancakes. Finn had left a note saying that he had to take care of some business, but would be back by mid afternoon. He did leave it attached to a plate of fluffy pancakes though. So she would have to forgive him.

Besides, she had plenty to prepare for. She needed to explain to Jess that he was the father, that she wanted to accept his offer to publish her book, and that she wanted to do this thing on her own terms with or without him.

Rory also had to confront Logan with the fact that he was not the father of her baby, and that he was in desperate need of help. His alcohol and drug problem was out of control and she feared this would send him over the edge. If he ever wanted a chance with her or anyone he needed to be clean to do so.

"Hey, Rory!" Jess' voice came from the hallway… he was early.

"Come in." she scrambled to throw a pile of laundry in the closet.

"No need to clean up for me, Ror." He laughed.

"It's not for you. Logan is used to maid service."

"Logan's coming?" Jess asked hesitantly.

"He should be here in an hour or so. I wasn't expecting you until afternoon.

"Well, I thought we could go over book stuff first and us stuff later." He leaned in and kissed her cheek before setting his briefcase on the newly clean tabletop.

"I would love to talk about book stuff. Do you have your offer with you?" she asked.

"Of course, Ms. Gilmore." He mocked sliding a stack of papers out of his briefcase and across the table to her.

Rory and Jess sat in silence as she read over the details of the contract he laid in front of her. She flipped through the pages slowly at first, and then back and forth rapidly. When she was done she went to her desk and pulled out two similar looking contracts.

"Ready?" she asked one eyebrow cocked up and a tone that said she was ready to battle.

"It's really the best I can do right now Rory. I understand if you need to go with another publishing house."

She held her hand up to cut him off," It's double the other offers, Jess. Why would you do this?"

"I'm getting you while you're still cheap." He joked.

"Jess." She said his name like a whispered curse.

"Okay… Alright. You're going to have a baby, Ror. I know you won't dip into that trust fund of yours. Kids are expensive. You can't make enough to support you both running the Stars Hollow Gazette. Even if you are the owner at fifty cents a pop you aren't making enough to cover the paper you're printing on." He defended his choice better than she had imagined he would.

All in one breath she rattled out, "First, you're right I won't take the easy way out. If I had planned to do that we wouldn't be having this conversation. Secondly, I do just fine between the paper version and the new online Gazette has a growing subscribership. And, lastly buddy… oh-ho-ho… I do not own the gazette.

"So another Lorelai Lee Gilmore III lives around here?" he pushed back.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Jess pulled his tablet from his briefcase and opened a file of research on Rory," Before you think I'm crazy, I have my assistant do one of these on all prospective authors. We have to know who we're dealing with. Look, right there second paragraph- third item."

There it was listed under her assets: Stars Hollow Gazette, purchased a week ago by LH Media Properties and deeded to Lorelai Lee Gilmore III.

"I didn't go any further. 'LH Media Properties'- I know you don't like spending your money, but it seems you don't have any problem spending his."

"Screw yourself." She whispered.

"What? Are you upset that I found out or that I came here today prepared to fight for you. To fight for my family."

"Your family? You're so sure aren't you? Jess Mariano- headstrong and cocky." She laughed with tears coming from her eyes.

"Ror," Jess stepped to wipe away her tears, but was shrugged off by the resistant Rory.

"No. Don't 'Ror' me and expect me to melt at your feet." She protested," I'm taking my book elsewhere. I don't need your charity."

"It's not charity. My partners read it and want it bad enough they are ponying up two thirds of that offer. They think it's that good." Jess explained.

"They think what's that good?" Logan's voice both cut the tension in the room and amplified it.

"Her book. You know something she worked hard at paying off? Mean anything to you? Nope didn't think so." Jess jabbed.

"You're no Oliver Twist yourself these days, book boy." Logan leered back.

"Stop, both of you." Rory insisted.

Without looking at her Logan put a possessive arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight, kissing her forehead," You're right, Ace. We can be civilized about this."

Rory shrugged Logan's possessive advance off before winding her way through the small apartment. She excused herself to the bathroom, and soon found herself standing in front of the mirror trying to reason with the woman she saw. When she couldn't make that work she pulled out her cellphone instead.

They are both here, and fighting. I haven't even told them yet. I wish you were here… I need my friend.

She sent the text out into the digital universe like a desperate message in a bottle. She knew that she had hurt Finn, but she couldn't deal with one more man vying for her attention right now. She didn't want any man right now. She just wanted to make it through the day.

When her text received a simple reply of 'you can do this' Rory realized that she was on her own. No Australian knight in shining armor was coming to her defense. She took one final look at herself in the mirror, threw her hair in a ponytail, and took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom.

When she exited the bathroom, Rory found both men in her life pouring over stacks of papers from and at each other's throats. When they saw her their argument stopped.

"Come sit down, Ace." Logan gestured to the chair opposite both of them.

She crossed the room and took a seat in her favorite arm chair instead of across from them. The two men picked themselves up and moved to the couch.

"We've been talking." Jess said.

"I could hear the vigorous discussion from the bathroom." She chided.

"Okay so we get a little heated when it comes to you. What can I say you're smokin' hot, Ace." Logan joked.

"This isn't funny." Jess warned," We need to get to the bottom of this."

"He's right." Logain said," We agreed that we don't want to find out together. I know that was your plan, Ace, but we just deserve to have some shred of privacy."

It was a simple request. One she originally had no intention of granting, but now when faced with the two of them sitting across from her she couldn't deny such a modest request.

"Okay, I want to talk to Logan first." She said," Jess can you just go downstairs or wait in the hall."

Jess agreed and left the modest apartment he had once called home, and the only woman who had ever loved him without demanding anything in return. Logan, with a bit of arrogant swagger, took a seat next to Rory on the couch.

"Logan…" she began.

"Wait, Ace. I have to say this."

"Okay, what?" she asked.

"I don't care. I don't care if the baby is mine or if it's his or if it's some random guy you met on the street. All I care about is that I have you. I thought for sure when I left that wedding that I was never going to see you again. I wanted to see you. I wanted to hold you, but I spent three days calling and texting you non-stop before I found out that you had changed your number. Then I called everyone we know and they told me to let you go. I couldn't. I couldn't let you go so I went to the island and…"

"Banged every whore you could get your hands on while simultaneously drinking yourself into a coma the likes of which your maid had never seen before… and she's been a Huntzberger maid for 15 years." Rory pulled her hands out of his.

"I know. I know. I fucked up. I should have been groveling at your feet not screwing a bevy of bimbos. That doesn't mean I don't love you…"

"Jess is the father." She interrupted.

"Okay. So we spend Thanksgivings and Christmases with Jess. That doesn't mean we don't get to be together."

"It's more complicated than that. I am going to be mom. I live here. I'm going to raise my child in Stars Hollow. You haven't spent more than a weekend here in all the years I've known you." She argued.

"It doesn't have to be more complicated. I love you. You love me. That's enough."

"It's not enough. I need you to go. I have to talk to Jess, and I can't deal with this right now. I just need to be alone." She stood and pointed him to the door.

"I'm crashing at your mom's new place."

"Really?" she asked.

"Used a fake name and everything." He winked before he ducked out into the hallway.

"Logan?" Rory called.

"Yeah, Ace?"

"LH Media Properties needs to stay out of my business. I appreciate the thought, but we will need to talk about how I can pay you back. I won't have you paying my way."

"I know."

"Then why?" she asked exhausted with this same old argument.

"You're going to have to find a different villain, Ace. I lost LH senior year in a game of poker." Logan replied as he slipped out the door.

Rory had barely gotten a breath in before Jess said" Can I come in now?"

"Sure. How much did you hear from your perch in the hallway?" she asked.

"Enough to know that Huntzberger isn't moving in anytime soon." Jess smiled his trademark half cocked grin.

"Jess, I need you to understand that that has nothing to do with the baby. Logan is an addict. He's restless, but I do care about him and I always will. I just can't care for him and a baby right now."

"So the baby… it's his?" Jess suddenly seemed small and broken.

"No, the baby is yours. I just didn't want you thinking that Logan was cast out into the deep. I care about him like I care about you." She put her hand on Jess' shoulder.

"I'm a dad? I'm going to be a dad." Jess whispered to himself as he brought his hands to his mouth in shock.

"Yes. You are the baby's father, but we have to talk about this."

Jess grabbed Rory by the hand and pulled her to the couch. He hit his knees in front of her, and with tears streaming down his face he cradled her stomach like it was a precious jewel. Suddenly though, his mood changed and Jess wiped the tears from his eyes.

From his pocked Jess pulled a small wooden box. When he opened the lid it revealed a delicate diamond ring. It was modest, but beautiful.

"Jess…" Rory gasped.

"Listen, Ror. I didn't have a lot growing up. I didn't have a dad and I barely had a mom," he laughed," I mean I had a Liz, but that's not really the same thing. Then I got shipped to Stars Hollow and all the sudden I had Luke. This dad guy that wanted to love me whether I wanted it or not. Then I met you, ad it changed me. For the first time I cared about someone other than myself. I was a fool, and I let you go. Now you're giving me a baby… giving me the chance to be the dad I never had. Be a family with me Ror, you me and baby. Marry me." Jess slipped the delicate ring on her finger and dropped his hands back to cradle her stomach.

"Jess… that was beautiful, and I want you to know that you changed me too. I just ca…"

"Think about it, please. I can't be like my old man. Absent and worthless."

"I can't just marry you so that you'll be around. You know you can be better than your dad without being married to me." She reasoned.

"You don't want to marry me right now. We can wait until the baby is born. Just give our family a chance. We can be happy. I can make you happy. Luke and Lorelai are finally together. Let's not make the same mistake they did. Let's grab on while we can."

"I think," she handed him back the ring," you need to go."

"I won't leave either one of you… I swear." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I know, Jess. It's just been a very long day, and I'm pregnant. I need some sleep."

Jess resigned himself to not getting a direct answer, and left the apartment. He thudded down the familiar stairs and onto the square. Waiting there was Logan with a large bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine.

"If it isn't Richie Rich." Jess grumbled.

"You'd think for a guy that just opened his third imprint this year and whose publishing house was named number one indie label would be careful about hating money and success."

"I worked for that. What's the last thing you worked for? A tan? Oh and by the way you don't bring booze to a pregnant woman."

"It's wine. She can have a glass. I know your kind are allergic to the finer things in life, but I didn't want the woman I love living off of mac and cheese." Logan poked Jess in the chest.

"Well I don't want my fiance' and my unborn son getting liquored up by some wanna be playboy." Jess shoved him back.

"Fiance, huh? What gumball machine did you find a ring in?" Logan pushed Jess harder this time.

"Unlike you and yours Rory doesn't care about things like that. You'd know that if you knew one single thing about her!" Jess yelled before tackling Logan to the ground.

The two rolled around throwing punches and kicks at each other. Jess was soon sporting a swollen eye, and Logan had a matching busted lip with fresh blood. The two were suddenly pulled apart.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Luke yelled pulling Jess back.

"Get off of each other, mate." Finn yelled restraining Logan," What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," Logan yelled," this idiot trying to force Rory to marry him out of some archaic ideal of the nuclear family."

"No this jackass thinks he can buy Rory and ship my kid off to some prep school and forget about him."

"Whoa whoa, it's your baby?" Luke was flabbergasted.

"Not the point right now, mate. Why are you two fighting it out like the winner somehow gets Rory?"

"No," they both grumbled in near unison.

"Yeah you are." Luke agreed," Jess I've asked you a dozen times why you're not with Rory. There was a time she'd move heaven and earth for you and you pissed all over that. You wanted anyone, but her. You didn't want to settle down."

"It's different now." Jess argued, " I never stopped loving her."

"But you never loved her. You loved the way she made you feel. You got love and validation. She got a broken wrist and a broken heart. She supported you when no one else did. Don't think I don't know about her loaning you the buy in on your publishing house. She supports you no matter what that's what she needs now."

"He's right. She has worried every day for 3 weeks trying to figure out how she felt about the whole situation while still trying to plan for her child to come into the world. Then you lot decide to pile on." Finn chastised them both.

"Fuck off, Finn. You know she belongs with me. You knew it when we were kids, and you know it now. That's why you never went after her in all your years of fawning." Logan mocked Finn.

"Shut up. You're piss drunk already, and you have no business seeing her right now."

"How many nights have you spent sleeping at the foot of her bed like a lost puppy?" Logan continued to mock and took a swig from his flask.

"Shut it, mate, before you say something you can't take back." Finn warned.

"Come on, Logan." Luke tried to escort him away from Finn with zero success.

"Is that what has you so jealous? She clearly let two of us in her bed, but leaves you out in the cold."

"That's enough!" Luke yelled.

"Shut your mouth!" screamed Jess.

"No?" Logan asked trying to make eye contact with Finn," Or are you so eager for us to leave because the little tart has you warming her sheets now?"

It was light lightning had struck Finn. Every fiber of his being pulsed with energy as his fist connected with Logan's nose. The first punch seemed like it played in slow motion with the successive punches following each other so quickly that Finn hardly realized he was on top of Logan on the ground.

"Sto, please." A delicate request came from behind them… Rory.

Finn was immediately snapped out of his trance," I… I…"

"Come on, man. Let's get this dick off the dirt." Jess helped Finn to his feet and then a bloodied and beaten Logan to his.

"How long have you been standing there playing damsel?" Jess joked.

"Not funny. I've been here long enough." She said and Finn wondered how much she heard.

Logan brushed himself off as best he could, and started to walk toward Rory. Luke tried to grab his shoulder, afraid for her, but he shrugged it off. As he passed Finn and Jess he spit blood at their feet. Logan had never taken losing well.

Through swollen and bloody lips he leaned and whispered to Rory," You know how to get ahold of me. I won't wait forever, Ace."

"You should go. Get help. Get clean." She replied.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"I want you to have that for you; not for me. Finn is your best friend." She said.

"Was. I'll go, but I have a question for you before I do. Who do you think won LH off of me senior year?" Logan asked smiling at Finn.

The color drained from Rory's face. Finn had violated her trust. He had bought the paper, and eeded it to her ignoring her desire to do this on her own.

Rory ran from the square and back to her apartment slamming the door behind her. She flung herself into the comforting fort of her duvet and cried herself to sleep stroking the now empty half of her bed.


End file.
